Noblesse Oblige
Noblesse Oblige is the seventeenth episode of Freezing and the fifth episode of Freezing: Vibration. Plot After being shot by Elizabeth Mably, Satellizer L. Bridget is confined to a wheelchair in recovery. Without her glasses, she stares outside a window at an airport and Kazuya rushes over to her with burgers, Satellizer's favourite. Kazuya inquires about Satellizer's injuries and she chooses not to answer. Kazuya says that the Alaska Base doesn't specialize in the wounds Satellizer has, so she must return to West Genetics for the time being. Satellizer vividly recalls Elizabeth's attack and guesses that it was Elizabeth's plan to get her out of the way. Kazuya, however, tries to make the misfortune a blessing in disguise, saying it is their opportunity to spend time alone together. Satellizer processes the suggestion and blushes. An announcer explains that Kazuya and Satellizer's flight will be departing from a different gate. He pushes her, so they can go to the next terminal. The announcer then reads off the flight plan for Bali, which is boarding. A serious Satellizer tells Kazuya to stop. She puts on her glasses and tells him to push her to the Bali gateway. However, Satellizer rolls herself to the terminal anyway while Kazuya staggers. In Elizabeth and Andre's room, Elizabeth sits at her computer with Andre observing over her. In the next scene they are at the pool with Andre addressing Elizabeth as "Milady." He asks if she has truly thought about leaking the information of the E-Pandora Project to the Chevalier, something they will consider an act of treason. Elizabeth is aware of the risks and advises that her Limiter not worry about it. Andre says he's worried about Elizabeth and what the Chevalier will do to her when they find out. Elizabeth, however, believes that her family will be able to guarantee them public and media support. Elizabeth adds that she knows that she is putting her entire family at risk. Elizabeth gets up and explains that she has absorbed a lesson from her father known as "Noblesse Oblige," also known as "The Obligation of Nobles." In a flashback, a young Elizabeth is told by her father that the principle means that it is the duty of people with power to help others. The young Elizabeth is certain that she, despite her young age, understands and she promises never to forget it. Out of the flashback, Elizabeth insists that it is her duty. Acting on this principle, Elizabeth sees the E-Pandora as the weaker ones she must help and protect lest they continue to die. Elizabeth firmly announces that if she and her family suffer for trying to help others then so be it. That said, Elizabeth orders Andre to stay out of it but he disobeys her refusing to leave her side. In the next scene, Andre and Elizabeth are back at their computer, sending their report to Elizabeth's father, Christopher Mably. Andre hands Elizabeth some tea afterwards. Elizabeth and Chiffon see each other in the locker room where Chiffon comments that she hasn't seen Elizabeth in a while. Elizabeth says that she was working on a project. Chiffon hopes her classmate would elaborate and they are interrupted by the intercom calling for Elizabeth. In her uniform, Elizabeth reports to HQ where four Chevalier are there to greet her with Marks Spencer. Marks thanks Elizabeth for seeing her, but his small talk turns sour when he says Elizabeth is not a faithful Pandora, knowing about the report she sent to the Mably family, an "egregious offence." Marks demands answers from the shocked Pandora who thought she kept everything secret. It turns out that the Chevalier has a mole in the Mably corporation who informed Marks of the report. When Marks asks why she leaked classified information, Elizabeth explains that Marks knows that he's doing is wrong. He knew that Mk-4 was going to fail and he administered it anyway, which resulted in Jina's death. Marks stops her and states that it is the Chevalier who make the decisions while the Pandora are to obey. Marks says that Elizabeth has committed treason and will be dealt with accordingly. The Chevalier take Elizabeth away. Three days later, Andre sits alone eating dinner. Chiffon and Eugene sit with Andre, marking that he's not with Elizabeth, a "rare sight" since Elizabeth is still gone. Seeing Andre's sullen face, Chiffon suggests Elizabeth is getting a reward for her excellent grades, leading to banter between Chiffon and Eugene. Elizabeth is shown being electrocuted in her underwear. Elizabeth's body twitches and she wets herself. A scientist asks if they should stop, knowing of the irreparable damage that may occur. Marks demands that it continues, for Pandora's bodies are not able to break so easily. Marks explains that Elizabeth needs to know her place. Pandora are ordered to obey or to die. Rana's heart aches for Kazuya as she walks down the hall. She hears Andre demanding for Elizabeth from the Chevalier. He angrily pushes them aside and runs for her. The two Chevalier are about to deploy their weapons and Eugene tackles Andre because the Chevalier would kill him. Chiffon tells them all to go back to their quarters. Chiffon tells Andre that the top brass are upset about something and she begins to guess that Elizabeth may be involved. Andre feigns confusion and Chiffon calls Rana to come out knowing that she was eavesdropping. Behind Rana are two Chevalier Pandora and Elizabeth in a catatonic state. The Chevalier push Elizabeth in the room and explain that she is under house arrest before leaving. The others are shocked, especially a shaken Andre who fails to reach her. Elizabeth falls to her knees and Andre cries. Chiffon has a stern look in her eyes. Cassie Lockheart gets done at the gym. Julia Munberk tries to grope her from behind but Cassie unknowingly dodges when she walks to the television station where several other Pandora are gathered. They listen to the scandal that has befallen the Mably Corporation. The entire student body hears of this, and Andre turns off the T.V. Andre explains that the Chevalier have attacked the Mably Corporation when they tried to expose the truth about the E-Pandora Project. He reveals the truth of the project to the others, and Elizabeth was punished for her attempt to refuse to allow any more E-Pandora to die. Rana, taken back, needs Andre to repeat, and he says that the Chevalier knew the Mk-4 was not even close to being ready. They administered the drug to keep funding for the project aloft. Amelia also learns of the tragedy befalling the Mably Family. She runs out into the cold and thinks about Elizabeth, crying for her. Satellizer and Kazuya have arrived at Bali, and Satellizer learns of the Mably Corporation's scandal by a flying newspaper that was caught in the wheels of her chair. Satellizer knows Elizabeth did something. A chauffeur sent by Violet L. Bridget arrives to pick up Satellizer and Kazuya, who is impressed. They ride in the limousine and Kazuya is amazed by the L. Bridget's status and power. Satellizer explains that she plans to use that power to do what Elizabeth could not, which is why Satellizer came to Bali. When they arrive, Violet comes down to see Satellizer who Kazuya meets for the first time. Satellizer explains that the resort belongs to Violet as well. More specifically, Howard left Violet in charge. Violet hugs her sister and is happy to meet Kazuya, who she calls Satellizer's "first boyfriend." Violet explains that their parents will be down for vacation later to see how Violet has been managing the resort. Satellizer says that she came down to see Violet to talk to them for her because Satellizer does not feel comfortable talking with her parents. Someone says that Satellizer seems to have business with "mom and dad." The voice causes Satellizer to envision chains. She sees a male teenager across from her, calling her sister. Satellizer is quickly reminded of the time she spent sexually tortured as a little girl. The boy, Louis L. Bridget, smiles while Satellizer is devastated. Gallery Screenshot 2018-11-16 at 5.54.29 PM.png|Kazuya and Satellizer alone time Screenshot 2018-11-16 at 5.55.16 PM.png|Andre shocked to see the state Elizabeth is in Screenshot 2018-11-16 at 5.56.46 PM.png|Kazuya and Satellizer arrive in Bali Screenshot 2018-11-16 at 5.57.20 PM.png|Violet happy to see Satellizer See also Category:Season 2 episodes